Coming to terms
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Olivia Benson gets raped and then gives birth to a son named Isaiah. The poem is told through Olivia's point of view. REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.
1. fade out

Date: 11-11-2011

Olivia's p.o.v

Coming to terms

Connect the dots, he plus me equals you.

Unplanned, you are a victim of circumstance, a product of my rape.

Whole heatedly, I embrace your existence and I hope you will dance

Feeling you move within my womb, this is the sweetest escape for me away from reality.

Greatest surprise of all time, you are a blessing in disguise.

Special beautiful child of mine, you are worth the pain of childbirth for you have given me hope and faith

Full of mirth, your eyes hold so much promise and its a sunrise that is not worth missing.


	2. angel of the night

Date: 11-11-2027

Isaiah's p.o.v

I open my eyes and realize

I am as fragile as a newborn

baby. I should never have an

excuse for why I can't be mobile.

Life is too short for me not to wear a smile

upon my face. I have accomplished

several major milestones during my

lifetime. My life is one long epic poem,

a song yet to be sung. Imperfect, I am

a beautiful disaster coming undone.

Constantly present, brokenness defines

my personality. I am the ring master of

this crazy circus, mental chaos. I have free will

and yet still I pray Jesus may save me from

myself before I kill myself. I want him to

correct my wayward mindset and help me

out of this asylum. My past doesn't define

me, but I am grateful for it anyway. I thank

God for all the crosses that I have carried.

I thank God for the tears that I have cried

because I developed inner strength in the

aftermath.


	3. drama

Date: 11-11-2027

Olivia's p.o.v

Beautiful disaster, broken shaken shattered

train tracks releases a self made monster.

Came to conquer and then die, all roads

lead to Rome for some hearts. Taken by

the wind, stolen forgotten talent symbolizes

false hope. Hanging onto a rope, how does one

weep and cope with deep emotional scars? Worth

far more less than gold, it is impossible to hold onto

gravity. Unholy big hotmess, love is a battlefield where

wrath and forgiveness collide. Damaged lingering mental

anguish, abuse is a death wish that has come true. Always

finding a reason to lament, there is such a great mighty heart

in this sensitive cause and long silent negative pause. Wild

free deadly imaginary white horse, mortality take a seat in

heavenly places. Breathing without a pulse, it is a curse to

to stand on holy ground wearing the shoes of foes. These

speedy cars, delicate red roses, misfortunate stars are tragic

heroes. Early morning daily routine, gun shots produce extremely

loud noises and numerous losses. Stuck at a crossroads, life is

like a chess game creating a less perfect peaceful home environment.

As bittersweet as chocolate icecream, a pregnant duchess experiences

a miscarriage. Violated stolen childhood innocence, this barren teenage

wasteland is hell on earth. Temporary passing jaded faded glory, marriage

is an another word for injustice. Bleeding out from within, discouraging words

cut deep into the skin decreaing the chances of a rebirth. Living without a

destiny, the body of Christ is broken up into tiny little pieces. This holy bread

is spread about the ground like crumbs for birds to eat. Walking boneless

lifeless crimson meat, love is dead and so is God. Conceived in wedlock, burnt black

celestial bodies are unchained unsung melodies. Carelessly living life in the

fast lane, lunatics go insane and remain stuck in prison.


	4. education

Isaiah's p.o.v

Sitting around doing nothing,

laziness appears to be incurable.

Filled with self pity, life is vanity

without an education or occupation.

Living on the edge of doubt, where

is faith in this misery business? Burning

desire, knowledge is power, a strong

unshakeable tower. Joyful, hope is

a bonfire of many indescribable emotions.

Brainstorming, a light bulb finally does

come on. Slowly building self confidence,

proactive determination resurrects intelligence.

Shake it off, the weight of the world and old

past negative criticisms. Attending school is

cool so don't be a fool and dropout.


	5. tearjerker

Olivia's p.o.v

Living on the edge, the world's stage is my cage.

My heart bleeds crimson in this prison where the sun is never welcomed.

Dancing on the world's stage, every little simple thing hurts for this bad apple, old sage surviving off of mininmun wage.

Crawling out from under ashes, view of paradise remains blurry and cloudy.

I don't know what I want to do with my life.

It is such a terrible horrible shame that I put all the blame on myself.

You have a date with the fame monster while nobody in the world cares enough to know my name.

Success will take good care of you, but I don't know about myself.

Deceased ghosts of the past, present and future echo chaos and confusion.

I trade in nuture meaning common sense for a lifetime full of mental self torture.

As a victim of karma and circumstance, I can't spot out the potential that you see in me.

A blurry dark certain future makes up the majority of the soundtrack of my life.

I feel as though I have been bitten by a bloodthirsty shark.

Pessimism looms above my sanctuary, enchanted bedroom.

Undecisive, my mind is senstive toward any kind of negative criticism.

Long dead and gone away are the fragments of somebody that I used to know.

The pressure to cry is getting to me, but I try to put on a brave face.

Neverending, failure is the miracle cure for defeat and I refuse to become dead meat.

Longing to experience a resurrection, my strength is able to endure toward the end of time.


	6. One last breath

Date: 11-11-2028

Isaiah's p.o.v

Weighed down by burdens,

who knew staying alive would

be such a battle? Overcoming

one obstacle after another, my

life is a miracle. Valuable and

wanted, I am God's Christmas

gift to the world. Sometimes

life is not a fairytale, but I

still refuse to wail and abuse

my blessings. Abundant in supply,

oxygen, please never let me go.

My heart is God's beautiful masterpiece

of art. Listening to my heartbeat, I

feel truly alive in this blissful moment.

I can breathe so I must indeed have

the ability to dream and think outside

of the box. Driven by fate and destiny,

I am living for something much more

greater than myself. Just like a stubborn

long overdue baby, tomorrow might not

never come. Learning to live in the present

moment, I cherish the daylight and wish

my anguish away. Talented, I only have one

life to live and one heart to give. Shiny

lighthouse, a house full of love never seems

far away. A ring of fire, a ring of endless

love and desire, provides swift justice for me.

I don't want to fall apart, therefore I end the

cycle of drama and befriend serenity. Spirit

of perseverance, God's divine protection

and intervention keeps the sun out for me

every hour. Covered in Jesus' blood, my

feet drift off to elsewhere hoping to avoid

danger. Safe in God's care, I dare to move

on his behalf and see the world through

a poetic artist's eye.


	7. Blessed gift from God

Date: 11-11-2028

Olivia's p.o.v

Precious product resulting from a labor of love,

you conduct yourself with such grace. My sweet

dove, Jesus loves you and so do I. I race against

time to be near your side whenever you need a

shoulder to lean on. Brought together through

birth, we depend on faith and mirth to overcome

obstacles standing in our way. Brought together

through the shedding of Christ's blood upon the

cross, we will always be one big happy family.

Blessed gift from God, you lift my spirits up off

the ground. Heaven sent lover, you have my

heart and thats a permanent lock. Undercover

guardian angel, please never leave me. I can't

imagine what the world would be like without

you alive. Feel this, my love for you through

a hug and a kiss. There is no doubt in my

mind that you love me and make me feel

special.


	8. Liberation

Date: 11-11-2029

Isaiah's p.o.v

Transforming from rust to dust,

the past can't last much longer.

I am becoming a little bit more

stronger with each step that

I take. Time moves so fast

that a new day is already

here before I know it. I

just know it in my heart

that Jesus is the way, truth

and light. Growing up and

spreading my wings, I venture

out into the world. Growing

up and spreading my wings,

I discover new things about

myself. Inevitable, unforseen

major life changes catch me

off guard. Various indescrible

emotions play around with

these broken guitar strings,

heart strings of mine. I pray

heaven may shine a light down

on me and lead me back onto

the right path. So this is how

it goes, life is one big adventure

requiring for to me have faith.

Once in a while, I'll come back

home to receive nurture in which

serves as a cure for my broken heart.


	9. Absentminded

Date: 11-11-2029

Olivia's p.o.v

Leaving Eden, godspeed freewill.

When it rains heavily, who will carry

you home to your sanctuary? Legendary

hero with great skill, the thrill is now gone.

Still quiet invincible footsteps kill and bury

dreams that you will never see come true.

Awaken to the darkness and light, your

outlook on life is bittersweet in this beautiful

broken world. A dying sunset, your passion

burns out just like a candle flame. Every

life changing decision that you make

prepares you for another chess game.

This chess game known as life prepares

you for the real world and a possible reunion

with me. We can heal one another, come on,

let us stay together and be best friends forever.

Broken open from the inside out, I worry about

you a lot and feel sorry for you. Heading out of

town, you live by your own rules and don't

dwell in your right mind very often. You do

have the right to life and freedom in God's

country of poetry. You do have a voice, you

do have a choice. Your heart bleeds crimson

in a garden of roses and yet you try to dry

away your tears. After all these years, you

remain my constant companion and I feed

your hungry soul encouragement. Safe in

better hands, you believe in a much more

greater higher power by which is God is love.

You know the difference between your real friends

and your enemies. Longing to create new memories,

you forget about your enemies and losses. Holding

onto impossible plans, every wish is an airplane flying

high above you in the night sky. I wonder what does

it feel like to walk in your shoes and see the world through

your eyes. As fragile as your smile, life is too short for me

to judge you so I cherish your courageous spirit. I pray

you may find your way back home again someday.


	10. Content

Date: 11-11-2032

Isaiah's p.o.v

Learning to accept defeat,

the heat is on. Growing

apart, it is too late to

return back to the start

after epic emotional fallout.

Holding onto scars and

letting go of tears, love

is liberation. Loosening

the reins, may the rains

of this life flood heaven's

gates. Somewhere in the

heart, redemption remains

in the aftermath of downfall

from grace. Somewhere deep

down in the soul, there is still

compassion and forgiveness.

Seeking happiness in the mist

of brokenness, there is always

darkness before the dawn. Pregnant

with unborn dreams, step into the

sunlight and hold tight onto God's

promises.


	11. Karma

Date: 11-11-2032

Olivia's p.o.v

Careless, the stork drops a bomb on New York City,

a woman's barren womb. A child of God is created

within this goddess' tomb, precious cradle of life.

Unappreciated insignificant legacy, unwanted unplanned

pregnancy, is this thing a gift or a curse? Plagued by

stress, this woman's work is not a laughing matter.

Losing grip of gravity, superwoman loses her cape

because her lifework is vanity. Experiencing a burnout,

she takes off her halo and says goodbye to a dying

passion, education. Waiting to disappear, wonder woman

appears to be as small as an ant before her peers.

Nothing special, her words falter and don't matter nearly

as much as water to anyone. Judgmental, people see

that she has a baby bump and immediately jump to

conclusions. Living without a pulse, critics make false

assumptions without getting to know her first. Drawing

near to the end, there isn't a friend within plain sight

to lend an ear or chase away fear. Drawing closer to

the bottom of the abyss, one single teardrop creates

a road map that leads to nowhere. Awaken in the

brutal aftermath of rape, how does one cope with

family, Jesus or the pope? Holding onto a very tight

rope, hope floats up in the air just like a shooting star.

Singing a lament, mourning dark shadows echo the

innocent blood of a dead forgotten abandon unborn baby.

Sleeping with a broken heart, an angel is mistaken for a

demon by accident. Inevitable black sinkhole, the holy

trinity so called matrimony comes about due to wedlock.

Real life soap opera, constant baby mama daddy drama

is a slap to the face every day and night. Beyond the veil,

quiet unforeseen resilience overcomes great travail and

learns to prevail through any kind of trial.


End file.
